Private Feelings
by mary-sue and ashamed of it
Summary: Yugi and Yami's relationship. Poems. completed (I think). Thank you for the 26 reviews. (Yes, it was a dumb mistake)
1. Yugi's Day

(Scene: Yugi is sat in his bedroom, staring at the wall. He's thinking about Yami, who is helping out in the shop.)

I miss you, Yami.

Dumb, huh? You're only downstairs. I know that.

I miss you, Yami.

If I called you, you'd come running. Always.

It hurts.

I miss you.

But it's worse when you're here in the room. Much worse.

I miss you. So bad.

Miss all the things I don't know, and never will.

The tastes of you.

Your skin.

Your mouth.

The sounds you would make.

Passion-filled voice.

Would you groan?

Would you sigh?

Would you scream with the pleasure?

I would.

I think.

Scream with pleasure and joy.

I daydream about it constantly.

Do you know that?

I doubt it.

I dream of your eyes; they're so beautiful.

Dream of your skin; silk-velvet-steel.

Dream of your arms around me, and your voice saying – 

But you don't.

Not really.

_RA_, I miss it so much!

That's why I've started sleeping more.

You noticed _that_.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Or Grandpa.

But, sometimes –

I dream of it all. All the things I don't know.

Your scent, your voice. Your hands on my skin.

I miss it. When I'm awake.

I miss you, Yami.

It's not real. My dreams. I know that.

You'd never touch me like that for real.

I wish you would.

You think I'm a child; that I'm too young for love.

I know you do.

You protect me from everything, including yourself.

You think I'm too young.

So I miss you, Yami.

Please review. Slightly strange, huh? I'm doing what I did to the Bakuras (in 'True Feelings', if you didn't know). Tell me what you think.


	2. Yami's Night

(Scene: It is late at night. Yami is watching Yugi as he sleeps in bed.)

What are you dreaming of, Yugi?

You woke me up. Moaning so loud

I thought

You were scared. Out I came,

Ready to defend or comfort

But not

To find you like this. Moaning,

Gasps and sighs of passion. Sweet dreams?

How long

Have you been having them, I wonder?

Not long, I think. I hope. Not one

So young,

Innocent. So pure. You should be free

Of lust. Why have such dreams? Do I

Taint you?

Please no. Let me be wrong. I never

Wanted to darken you. Never

You. Not

My hikari. I love you. There. Said it.

… to myself. In thought. I dare not

Tell you.

You would smile with sweet joy, and break my heart

By misunderstanding. Or worse

You would

Understand, and tell me that you loved

Another. So many risks. But

The worst

I think sometimes in my soulroom,

Would be if you felt the same way.

Love me?

I am darkness. Your darkness, and if

You told me in your sweet soft voice

That you

Cared, all my self-control would just

Vanish. For I want to taint you.

I want

You writhing beneath me, soft sweetness

Warm skin. Hot breath. You letting me

Take you.

Enjoying it. I could make you do that.

I could pleasure you till you scream

My name.

I want to. To take your innocence,

Make you forget who you dream of.

… A groan.

I watch as you stir, and a thought

Makes me flinch. I look away, blush.

Jealous?

Am I jealous of your dream lover?

… Oh, yes. I would kill them, gladly.

They dared

To tempt you? My lover? My pure

Soulmate? You will always be mine.

But still

The pain in my heart makes me ask

Who are you dreaming of, Yugi?

And who

Do you wish is now sharing your bed?

Tell me. I must know my rival.

… Yugi?

O-kaay. No idea where this is going, but I had no idea with the last set, either. It's a long poem, huh? ^_^ And rather strange. Please review, especially if you reviewed the last one. I want to know what you think of these. And there will be more after this one. 


	3. State of shock

(Scene: Yugi and Yami are both in a state of shock, because, well…)

Yugi 

I did it. Oh, Ra, I did it!

I was so tired of

His refusal to see how I felt.

So I showed him. Mmmm…

He tasted so good.

Lemon and cinnamon, spice-sour-tart.

So good. Like nothing else.

Tart-spicy-sour on my lips,

In my mouth. Strong arms

Holding me to him forever.

Deep groans, and eyes

Staring into my soul.

He wanted it. Needed it.

Almost as much as I did.

So why did he break off

Our kiss?

Yami 

He did it. By Ra, he did it!

I was about to

Leave, get away, flee my tempting light.

He was faster, though…

He tasted so good.

Sugar and honey and sweet-smooth-spice.

So good. Like nothing else.

Sweet-spicy-smooth on my lips,

In my mouth. Soft warmth

Melting against me forever.

Soft gasps, and eyes

Staring into my soul.

He wanted it. Needed it.

Just as badly as I did.

So why did I break off

Our kiss?


	4. Resolution

(Scene: Yugi is lying on his bed, crying into his pillow. Yami has just come into the room.)

"Yugi? What's wrong, hikari? Why are you crying?"

"… It's nothing…"

"I can tell when you lie to me. Is it bullies?"

"Nani? You think _they_ could hurt me this much?"

"Well, is it Anzu? Jou? Honda?"

"You have no idea, do you? You just… you… you…"

"I what? Please, aibou –"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"… Yugi…"

"Don't call me that ever again! I don't want to be your partner any more, Yami."

"But, Yugi… We are soulmates…"

"SHUT UP!"

"… What is wrong, Yugi?… Yugi?… Please, answer me."

"… You should already know, Yami."

"… I don't."

"You rejected me! We _kissed_, and you _left_ me, and now you keep saying I'm your soulmate!?"

"Anno –"

"Yami – if we're soulmates, why don't you love me? If we're partners, why don't you care?"

"But – I don't, you can't – I'm your darkness!"

"… I know."

"No, you don't! Yugi, you have no idea how hard it was for me to stay away…"

"So why did you?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TAINT YOU!"

"You… don't want to taint me?"

"… Was that a giggle?"

"Yami, you baka. How could love taint me?"

"…"

"Well, mighty pharaoh?"

"… I've been a fool, haven't I?"

"Oh, yes. And you'd better make it up to me, Yami…"

"Willingly, my koi. Ai shiteru…"

"Ai shiteru, Yami. Baka!"

[Blinks] Weird. No idea where this came from, to be honest. It's just as well that Yugi has a forgiving nature when he learns why Yami broke off the kiss, ne? I think I just finished this set. If I ruined it with this, please let me know. Without flaming. Thanks!


End file.
